


The Earth and All That Grows Within It.

by JustAWeirdoHi



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Creepy, Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Isolation, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, References to Drugs, Sexual Abuse, Teen Pregnancy, Tragedy, Underage Drug Use, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWeirdoHi/pseuds/JustAWeirdoHi
Summary: In a life shrouded in darkness, more horrors are hidden from sight. What kind of living is that for a child?





	The Earth and All That Grows Within It.

**Author's Note:**

> Got this AU idea for my fave DC characters~

11p.m. Thailand. High humidity. Red light district.

High pitched screams pierced through the air within a small room, a few adult women hurrying with hot water and towels. Within the center of the frantic atmosphere laid a young girl, nearing the age fifteen, sweat coating her body with pure agony etched in her face.

"You're doing good, just a little more."  
One woman spoke, trying to encourage the young one to continue through her labor.  
"It hurts so bad!"  
The blonde cried, feeling unable to take the pain any longer.  
"I know sweetie, I know. But you're almost there."

Tara Markov, aged fourteen. Taken under the care of Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator.

Their relationship was one of sordid origins and progression, complex in planning yet simple in nature. The type of man he was, was easily explained. Control, manipulation, power, and the will to do whatever it took to accomplish his goals.  
Tara's was much simpler than that; young, naive, troubled, powerful. The perfect match.

They had been together for quite some time, the man training, teaching, and molding her into the weapon he desired. And he desired many things. Amongst them being ill placed vengeance against the Teen Titans, one he planned on fulfilling, but before that, there had to be preparations.

"I love you."  
The little blonde spoke, giddy tone and wide smile across her face.

She was off on a solo mission, simple information recovery. She would require this experience and skill for future use.  
The older man pressed his lips to her forehead, wishing her a well trip.

Still a child, mentally scarred, the girl was far too easy to manipulate, to use. She had no one, no home or family to call her own, discarded by the world, deprived of love, happiness, any normalcy.

But not with Slade. He gave her everything she could ever want. All those things and more. That’s what she believed, what she knew to be true. For now.

Slade knew what he had to do, it was easy. He needed control, and what better way than to cover all angles needed? Isolation, mixing truth with lies, behavioral conditioning and much more kept Tara in line, and as a way to insure all his work wouldn’t be for nothing; a serum. A serum that would command absolute loyalty.

But at a cost.

Each time, her mental state would worsen, and each time before the next dose the truth would rear onto her mind as the fog was blown, the truth of all things wrong. It didn’t last, there was a refill right around the corner every time, right on schedule. 

This time though, there would be a delay, one he’d have to account for. The mission would be months long, so he made sure to inject a higher dose, hoping it, and his previous conditioning would keep her obedient.  
It should work fine, the majority of the time the girl was so eager to please.  
After some time of traveling, Tara, Terra, reached her destination; Thailand.

The mission was going well, gathering information within a period of months. Funnily enough, a period was the only thing missing each month.

She grew sick, far too sick for her liking, and decided to go to a doctor, not telling Slade yet since she didn’t want to appear weak or disappoint him for risking everything.

The appointment went as usual, talking, inspection, testing. The result would be the most terrifying, life changing news of her young life.  
She was pregnant.

Training the earthbender to fight wasn’t the only thing the merc did with her. There were many ways to gain pleasure and assert control at the same time.

"But that’s impossible!"  
No, it was all too possible, and a horrible reality for her. Under normal circumstances she would’ve alerted her boss, her adoptive father in a sense, but this was one thing he didn’t have a plan for. And at the same time the serum was wearing off.

She wasn’t showing, having gained weight but not a significant amount, and she couldn’t tell how far along she was. The shock of the news rattled her to the point that even her brainwashing was twisted out of place, her mind unclouding and allowing to realize the horrid truth. Some would say she should’ve ran, why didn’t she run?

That was also simple.

Where else could a fearful child within the eye of the world’s greatest mercenary and hunter go? She couldn’t leave. But one person had the chance to escape imprisonment.

Using the gear she was given to investigate, she searched for options, at first where to abort it, but during the hushed planning she found an old contact that may provide aid, or give her away. Not like she had any other better choices.  
"Lilian Worth?"

Tara went to meet her, the Cambodian woman at first confused at what the situation was, but as things unfolded that confusion turned to disgust. She knew Slade lead a dangerous life, but nothing to this extent.  
While the blonde wept, Lili decided she couldn’t stand by and do nothing.

 

Small cries filled the room now, Tara having gone silent.

"It's a girl.”  
Lili spoke quietly, a small infant wrapped around a towel within her arms. Her small eyes were closed as she continued to cry, face pink, and very little strands of silvery hair over her head. She was born prematurely, Tara’s young body unable to go through the full process, but nonetheless seemed healthy.

"She's beautiful... Do you want to hold her?"  
The woman questioned, gentle smile as she gazed over the exhausted, pained geomancer.

Tara wanted to say no, she really did. Holding the baby wouldn’t do her any good, it'd only make the situation worse, but she couldn’t help nodding. Very carefully the woman brought the baby to Tara’s arms, their wet skin meeting as she held the little one to her bare chest.  
Tara sobbed loudly, not because of the physical pain this time.

"Do you have a name in mind?”  
Lili questioned.

"No..."  
Tara responded, voice cracking.

"I've always liked the name-"

"No, don't tell me!!!”  
Tara interrupted.

"Don't tell me, I can't live knowing it.. I can't keep her. I have to go back, and I can't bring her with me, I just can't."  
She didn’t think she could continue.  
"You have to take her. You have to take care of her. Please..."

They both knew Slade could never know. That child’s life would be doomed from the start. Tara didn't want her to suffer the same fate, a fate she herself didn't realize the path it would lead her to. She just knew it was a life she didn’t want for her daughter.

Her daughter... She had a daughter...  
Lili accepted. She had the same goal.

"I can't look at her anymore..."  
With that, the younger female let Lili take her. The Cambodian woman told the Markov girl to rest, she needed it, and left the room.

'Goodbye, baby girl... Live a good life...'

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."  
Lili spoke in a soft voice, small smile as she calmed the baby. She pressed her lips to the little one's forehead.

"I'm your mom now. I'll give you a good life, a happy life. Rose."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously an AU. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
